Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a transfer system and a transfer method.
Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there is known a transfer system in which a robot having a hand for holding a substrate is disposed within a locally-cleaned transfer chamber to transfer the substrate to a substrate-storing cassette provided in a sidewall of the transfer chamber or a process chamber.
Furthermore, there has been proposed a transfer system in which when cassettes are disposed side by side in a plan view, a substrate is loaded and unloaded straightforward with respect to each of the cassettes while maintaining the posture of a hand in a direction perpendicular to a front surface, i.e., a transfer-chamber-side surface, of each of the cassettes (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-229757).
Moreover, there has been proposed a transfer system in which a hand gains access to a cassette while maintaining an oblique posture with respect to a front surface of the cassette and takes a posture perpendicular to a front surface of the cassette when mounting a substrate to the cassette (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-229730).